starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Portraits/StarCraft II
Portraits are used as rewards in StarCraft II. They are attached to achievements or through the game's leveling system.25-10-2012, Heart of the Swarm Preview: Leveling. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 As of Patch 3.7, portraits can be displayed floating next to the main structure of a player, similar to clan symbols. Automatically Unlocked File:Kachinsky SC2 Head1.jpg|Milo Kachinsky File:Cade SC2 Head1.jpg|Marcus Cade File:AnnabelleThatcher SC2 Head1.jpg|Annabelle Thatcher File:Hall SC2 Head1.jpg|Jessica Hall Campaign Wings of Liberty File:Adjutant SC2 Head1.jpg|Adjutant Mar Sara Mastery File:TychusFindlay_SC2_Head4.jpg|Tychus Findlay Artifact Mastery File:ArielHanson_SC2_Head2.jpg|Ariel Hanson Colonist Mastery File:GabrielTosh_SC2_Head2.jpg|Gabriel Tosh Covert Mastery File:MattHorner_SC2_Head2.jpg|Matt Horner Rebellion Mastery File:Zeratul_SC2_Head2.jpg|Zeratul Prophecy Mastery File:ValerianMengsk_SC2_Head1.jpg|Valerian Mengsk Final Mastery File:RorySwann_SC2_Head2.jpg|Rory Swann Master Mechanic File:EgonStetmann_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egon Stetmann Master Technician File:KateLockwell_SC2_Head1.JPEG|Kate Lockwell Couch Surfer File:GravenHill_SC2_Head1.jpg|Graven Hill Band of Legends File:JimRaynor SC2 Head2.jpg|Jim Raynor Wings of Liberty File:Horace_Warfield_SC2_Head1.jpg |Horace Warfield Liberty Completionist: Normal File:ArcturusMengsk_SC2_Head3.jpg |Arcturus Mengsk Liberty Completionist: Hard File:SarahKerrigan_SC2_Head1.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan Liberty Completionist: Brutal Heart of the Swarm File:PrinceValerian SC2Portrait.jpg|Prince Valerian Umoja Missions File:Zagara_SC2-HotS_Head1.jpg|Zagara Char Missions File:Lassara SC2Portrait.jpg|Lassara Kaldir Missions File:Dehaka SC2Portrait.jpg|Dehaka Zerus Missions File:InfestedStukov SC2Portrait.jpg|Infested Stukov Skygeirr Missions File:MiraHorner SC2Portrait.jpg|Mira Horner Deep Space Missions File:PrimalKerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Primal Kerrigan Heart of the Swarm File:Izsha SC2Portrait.jpg|Izsha StarTours File:Abathur SC2Portrait.jpg|Abathur Abathur’s Cookbook File:GhostKerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Ghost Kerrigan Kerrigan Power: 70 File:Zurvan SC2Portrait.jpg|Zurvan Heart of the Swarm: Hard 20 File:Narud SC2Portrait.jpg|Narud Heart of the Swarm: Brutal 20 Legacy of the Void File:Selendis SC2Portrait2.jpg|Selendis Beginning of the End File:KaraxCampaign SC2Portrait.jpg|Karax Darkness Purged File:Vorazun SC2Portrait.jpg|Vorazun Noble Sacrifice File:VisionTemple SC2Portrait.jpg|Vision Temple Secrets Unearthed File:Talandar SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Fenix Cybros Awakened File:Alarak SC2Portrait2.jpg|Alarak Heir Ascendant File:AscendedKerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Ascended Kerrigan Deicide File:Rohana SC2Portrait.jpg|Rohana Battle Ready File:SpearofAdun SC2Portrait.jpg|Spear of Adun En Taro Adun! File:SolarCore SC2Portrait.jpg|Solar Core Solar Core: 300 File:Keystone SC2Portrait.jpg|Keystone Leave a Legacy File:VoidThrasher SC2Portrait.jpg|Void Thrasher Legacy of the Void: Normal 19 File:Narud SC2Portrait2.jpg|Narud (Xel'Naga) Legacy of the Void: Hard 19 File:Ouros SC2Portrait.jpg|Ouros Legacy of the Void: Brutal 19 Mission Packs Nova Covert Ops File:Griffin SC2Portrait.jpg|Griffin Nova Covert Ops • Chapter 1 Complete File:NovaCampComp SC2Portrait2.JPG|Nova Nova Covert Ops • Chapter 2 Complete File:Nova SC2Portrait3.JPG|Nova Nova Covert Ops • Chapter 3 Complete Other File:Amon SC2Portrait.jpg|Amon End of an Era Guides, Challenge, and VS AI File:TigerMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Tiger Marine Medal of Combat File:PandaMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Panda Marine Medal of Valor File:DominionMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Wolf Marine Medal of Honor File:Spectre SC2 Head1.jpg|Spectre Solid Gold File:Orlan SC2 Head1.jpg|Orlan Insane FFA File:Lurker SC2Portrait.jpg|Lurker Rage against These Machines File:Zealot SC2Portrait.jpg|Zealot Third's the Charm File:Cyclone SC2Portrait.jpg|Cyclone Take Your Place File:Ladder SC2 Head1.jpg|Ladder View From Up Top File:MatchUp SC2Portrait.JPG|Match Up Balance of Power Multiplayer Terran Solo Achievement Marine_SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Terran 10 Marauder SC2 Head1.jpg|Marauder Solo Terran 25 MedivacDropship SC2 Head1.jpg|Medivac Solo Terran 50 SiegeTank SC2 Head1.jpg| Solo Terran 100 Ghost SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Terran 250 Thor SC2 Head1.jpg|Thor Solo Terran 500 Battlecruiser SC2 Head1.jpg| Solo Terran 750 Nova SC2 Head2.jpg|Nova Solo Terran 1000 Team Achievement File:SCV SC2 Head1.jpg|SCV Team Terran 10 File:Firebat SC2 Head1.jpg|Firebat Team Terran 25 File:Vulture SC2 Head1.jpg|Vulture Team Terran 50 File:Hellion SC2 head1.jpg|Hellion Team Terran 100 File:Medic SC2 Head1.jpg|Medic Team Terran 250 File:GoliathMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|Spartan Company Team Terran 500 File:Wraith SC2 Head1.jpg|Wraith Team Terran 750 File:Diamondback SC2 Head1.jpg|Diamondback Team Terran 1000 Leveling File:TerranLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marine Level 3 XP rating File:TerranLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marauder Level 5 XP rating File:TerranLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hellbat Level 8 XP rating File:TerranLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Widow Mine Level 11 XP rating File:TerranLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Medivac Level 14 XP rating File:TerranLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Banshee Level 17 XP rating File:TerranLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ghost Level 21 XP rating File:TerranLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Thor Level 23 XP rating File:TerranLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Battlecruiser Level 27 XP rating File:TerranLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Jim Raynor Level 29 XP rating File:TerranLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Marine Level 35 XP rating File:Cyclone2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Cyclone Level 40 XP rating File:Liberator SC2Portrait.jpg|Liberator Level 45 XP rating File:TerranSymbol SC2Portrait.jpg|Terran Symbol Level 50 XP rating Zerg Solo Achievement File:Zergling SC2 Head1.jpg|Zergling Solo Zerg 10 File:Roach SC2 Head2.jpg|Roach Solo Zerg 25 File:Baneling SC2 head1.jpg|Baneling Solo Zerg 50 File:Hydralisk SC2 Head1.jpg|Hydralisk Solo Zerg 100 File:Queen SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Zerg 250 File:Infestor SC2 DevHead2.jpg|Infestor Solo Zerg 500 File:Ultralisk SC2 Head2.jpg|Ultralisk Solo Zerg 750 File:InfestedKerrigan SC2 Head2.jpg|Queen of Blades Solo Zerg 1000 Team Achievement File:Drone SC2 Head1.jpg|Drone Team Zerg 10 File:InfestedColonist SC2 Head1.jpg|Infested Colonist Team Zerg 25 File:InfestedMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Infested Marine Team Zerg 50 File:Corruptor SC2 Head1.jpg|Corruptor Team Zerg 100 File:Aberration SC2 Head1.jpg|Aberration Team Zerg 250 File:BroodLord SC2 Head1.jpg|Brood Lord Team Zerg 500 File:Overmind SC2 Head1.jpg|Overmind Team Zerg 750 File:Leviathan SC2 Head1.jpg|Leviathan Team Zerg 1000 Leveling File:ZergLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zergling Level 3 XP rating File:ZergLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Roach Level 5 XP rating File:ZergLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hydralisk Level 8 XP rating File:ZergLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Locust Level 11 XP rating File:ZergLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Swarm Host Level 14 XP rating File:ZergLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Infestor Level 17 XP rating File:ZergLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Viper Level 21 XP rating File:ZergLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Brood Lord Level 23 XP rating File:ZergLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ultralisk Level 27 XP rating File:ZergLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Queen of Blades Level 29 XP rating File:ZergLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Zergling Level 35 XP rating File:Ravager SC2Portrait.jpg|Ravager Level 40 XP rating File:Lurker2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Lurker Level 45 XP rating File:ZergSymbol SC2Portrait.jpg|Zerg Symbol Level 50 XP rating Protoss Solo Achievement File:Zealot SC2 Head1.jpg|Zealot Solo Protoss 10 File:Stalker SC2 Head1.jpg|Stalker Solo Protoss 25 File:Phoenix SC2 Head1.jpg|Phoenix Solo Protoss 50 File:Immortal SC2 Head2.jpg|Immortal Solo Protoss 100 File:VoidRay SC2 Head1.jpg|Void Ray Solo Protoss 250 File:Colossus SC2 Head1.jpg|Colossus Solo Protoss 500 File:Carrier SC2 Head1.jpg|Carrier Solo Protoss 750 File:TassadarEternal SC2 Head1.jpg|Tassadar Solo Protoss 1000 Team Achievement File:Probe SC2 Head1.jpg|Probe Team Protoss 10 File:Scout SC2 Head1.jpg|Scout Team Protoss 25 File:Urun SC2 Head1.JPEG|Urun Team Protoss 50 File:TaldarimExecutor_SC2_Head1.jpg|Nyon Team Protoss 100 File:Executor SC2 Head1.jpg|Executor Team Protoss 250 File:Mohandar SC2 Head1.jpg|Mohandar Team Protoss 500 File:Selendis SC2 Head2.jpg|Selendis Team Protoss 750 File:Artanis SC2 Head1.jpg|Artanis Team Protoss 1000 Leveling File:ProtossLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zealot Level 3 XP rating File:ProtossLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Stalker Level 5 XP rating File:ProtossLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Sentry Level 8 XP rating File:ProtossLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Immortal Level 11 XP rating File:ProtossLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Oracle Level 14 XP rating File:ProtossLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|High Templar Level 17 XP rating File:ProtossLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Tempest Level 21 XP rating File:ProtossLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Colossus Level 23 XP rating File:ProtossLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carrier Level 27 XP rating File:ProtossLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zeratul Level 29 XP rating File:ProtossLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Zealot Level 35 XP rating File:Disruptor SC2Portrait.jpg|Disruptor Level 40 XP rating File:Adept SC2Portrait.jpg|Adept Level 45 XP rating File:ProtossSymbol SC2Portrait.jpg|Protoss Symbol Level 50 XP rating Random Solo Achievement File:Reaper SC2 Head1.jpg|Reaper Solo Random 10 File:Sentry SC2 Head1.jpg|Sentry Solo Random 25 File:Overseer SC2 Head1.jpg|Overseer Solo Random 50 File:Viking SC2 Head2.jpg|Viking Solo Random 100 File:HighTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|High Templar Solo Random 250 File:Mutalisk SC2 Head1.jpg|Mutalisk Solo Random 500 File:Banshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Banshee Solo Random 750 File:HybridDestroyer SC2 Head1.jpg|Hybrid Destroyer Solo Random 1000 Team Achievement File:Overlord SC2 Head1.jpg|Overlord Team Random 10 File:HydraliskMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Hydralisk Marine Team Random 25 File:DarkTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|Zer'atai Team Random 50 File:Goliath SC2 Head1.jpg|Goliath Team Random 100 File:DarkTemplar SC2 Head2.jpg|Lenassa Team Random 250 File:MiraHan SC2 Head1.jpg|Mira Han Team Random 500 File:Archon SC2 Head1.jpg|Archon Team Random 750 File:HybridReaver SC2 Head 1.JPEG|Hybrid reaver Team Random 1000 All Races Solo Achievement File:DarkVoice SC2 Head4.JPEG|Dark Voice Solo Zen Master Team Achievement File:Cybercat SC2 Head1.jpg|Predator Team Zen Master Co-op Missions File:RaynorCoop SC2Portrait2.jpg|Raynor Master and Commander File:Kerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Kerrigan All Hail the Queen File:ArtanisCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Artanis Hierarch of the Daelaam File:SwannCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Swann Awaken the Bear File:Zagara SC2Portrait.jpg|Zagara Broodmother of the Swarm File:VorazunCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Vorazun Matriarch of the Nerazim File:Karax SC2Portrait.jpg|Karax Master Phase-Smith File:AbathurCoop SC2Portrait.JPG|Abathur Evolution Master File:AlarakCommand SC2 Portrait2.JPG|Alarak Highlord of the Tal'darim File:NovaCommander SC2Portrait.JPG|Nova Dominion Agent File:Stukov SC2Portrait.JPG|Stukov Monster Mash File:CoopFenix SC2Portrait.JPG|Fenix Download Complete File:DehakaCoop SC2Portrait.JPG|Dehaka One-Who-Collects File:VorazunCoop2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Vorazun Mission Recruit File:ZagaraCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Zagara Mission Officer File:ArtanisCoop2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Artanis Mission Leader File:AllFactionWeapons SC2Portrait2.jpg|All Faction Weapons Master Commander Arcade File:Stank SC2 Head1.jpg|Stank Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em File:Ornatus SC2 Head1.JPG|Ornatus Jewel of Denial File:ZealotChef SC2 Head1.JPG|Zealot Chef Virtuoso File:StarCraftMaster SC2Portrait.jpg|StarCraft Master StarCraft Expert Bundles The following portraits are/were available through purchase of their respective bundles. 2016 WCS Portrait Pack File:2016WorldChampionship SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 World Championships World Championship Spectator File:WCSByun SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS ByuN World Championship Spectator File:WCSDark SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Dark World Championship Spectator File:WCSDear SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Dear World Championship Spectator File:WCSElazer SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Elazer World Championship Spectator File:WCSNeeblet SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Neeblet World Championship Spectator File:WCSNerchio SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Nerchio World Championship Spectator File:WCSPatience SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Patience World Championship Spectator File:WCSPtitDrogo SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS PtitDrogo World Championship Spectator File:WCSShowtimeSC2Portrait.JPG|WCS ShoWTimE World Championship Spectator File:WCSSnute SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Snute World Championship Spectator File:WCSSolar SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Solar World Championship Spectator File:WCSStats SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Stats World Championship Spectator File:WCSTRUE SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS TRUE World Championship Spectator File:WCSTY SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS TY World Championship Spectator File:WCSViolet SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS viOLet World Championship Spectator File:WCSZest SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Zest World Championship Spectator File:WCSChampionByun SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 WCS Champion Byun World Championship Spectator Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotReaper SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Reaper Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotPylon SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Pylon Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotOverlord SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Overlord Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotMarauder SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Marauder Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotInfestor SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Hellion Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotHydralisk SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Hydralisk Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotTemplar SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot High Templar Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotGhost SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Ghost Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotExecutor SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Executor Carbot Fun Pack War Chest BlizzCon 2017 Pack File:BlackWhiteMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Black & White Marine BlizzCon 2017 War Chest File:ColorMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Color Marine BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Terran Tier 15 File:BlackWhiteScourge SC2Portrait.JPG|Black & White Scourge BlizzCon 2017 War Chest File:ColorScourge SC2Portrait.JPG|Color Scourge BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Zerg Tier 15 File:BlackWhiteAlarak SC2Portrait.JPG|Black & White Alarak BlizzCon 2017 War Chest File:ColorAlarak SC2Portrait.JPG|Color Alarak BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Protoss Tier 15 File:Elms SC2 Comic2.JPG|Elms BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Elms SC2 Comic1.JPG|Elms BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Naderi SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Commander Naderi BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Naderi SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Commander Naderi BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Niadra SC2 Comic1.JPG|Niadra BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Hydralisk SC2 Comic1.JPG|Hydralisk BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Zealot SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Zealot BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Urun SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Admiral Urun BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Elazer2017 SC2Portrait.jpg|Elazer 2017 World Championship Spectator File:GuMiho SC2Portrait.jpg|GuMiho 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Innovation SC2Portrait.jpg|INnoVation 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Neeb1 SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NeebArchon SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NeebTemplar SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Stats SC2Portrait.jpg|Stats 2017 World Championship Spectator File:TY SC2Portrait.jpg|TY 2017 World Championship Spectator Feats of Strength Other Games, Collectors and Digital Deluxe Editions File:JimRaynor_SC2_Head3.jpg|Jim Raynor Marine Devoted Fan File:TaurenMarine_SC2_Head1.jpg|Tauren Marine Devoted Fan File:NightElfBanshee.JPEG|Night Elf Banshee Devoted Fan File:DiabloMarine_SC2_Head1.JPEG|Diablo Marine Devoted Fan File:GoblinMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Goblin Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:WorgenMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Worgen Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:WizardTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|Wizard Templar Diabolical Devotion File:TyraelMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Tyrael Marine Diabolical Devotion File:WitchDoctorZergling SC2 Head1.jpg|Witch Doctor Zergling Diabolical Devotion File:Orc SC2 Head1.jpg‎|Infested Orc Pandamonium Devotion File:NightElf SC2 Head1.jpg|Night Elf Templar Pandamonium Devotion File:OverlordofTerror SC2Portrait.jpg|Overlord of Terror HeartCore Devotion File:BansheeQueen SC2Portrait.jpg|Banshee Queen HeartCore Devotion InfestedPanTerran SC2Portrait.jpg|Infested PanTerran HeartCore Devotion File:CrusaderMarine SC2Portrait.jpg|Crusader Marine Devoted Soul File:CrusaderofBlades SC2Portrait.jpg|Crusader of Blades Devoted Soul CrusaderZealot SC2Portrait.jpg|Crusader Zealot Devoted Soul File:Blackhand SC2 Head1.jpg|Blackhand Draenic Devotion File:GrommashHellscream SC2 Head1.jpg|Grommash Hellscream Draenic Devotion File:Zealot SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Purifier Zealot Filling the Void File:VoidThrasher SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Void Thrasher Filling the Void File:EmilNarud SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Emil Narud Filling the Void File:Gul'dan SC2Portrait.jpg|Gul'dan Devoted Legionnaire File:Illidan SC2Portrait.jpg|Illidan Devoted Legionnaire File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Bastion.jpg|Bastion The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Pharah.jpg|Pharah The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Reaper.jpg|Reaper The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Soldier76.jpg|Soldier: 76 The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Tracer.jpg|Tracer The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Winston.jpg|Winston The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:RemasteredTerran SC2Portrait.JPG|Remastered Terran StarCraft Remastered File:RemasteredZerg SC2Portrait.JPG|Remastered Zerg StarCraft Remastered File:RemasteredProtoss SC2Portrait.JPG|Remastered Protoss StarCraft Remastered BlizzCon File:MurlocMarine_SC2_Head1.jpg|Murloc Marine BlizzConqueror 2010 File:PanTerranMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|PanTerran Marine BlizzConqueror 2011 File:Stiches SC2Portrait.jpg|Terrin' Stitches BlizzConqueror 2013 File:Artanis SC2 Head4.jpg|Hierarch Artanis BlizzConqueror 2014 File:Vorazun SC2 Head1.png|Matriarch Vorazun BlizzConqueror 2014 File:Xel'naga SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Xel'Naga BlizzConqueror 2015 File:SpearofAdun SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|''Spear of Adun'' BlizzConqueror 2015 File:Dva SC2Portrait.JPG|D.Va BlizzConqueror 2016 Promotional Events File:HotsBetaZerg SC2AchiveImage.jpg|Swarm Beta Viper Heart of the Swarm Beta Zerg Level 5 File:HotsBetaTerran SC2AchiveImage.jpg|Swarm Beta Warhound Heart of the Swarm Beta Terran Level 5 File:HotsBetaProtoss SC2AchiveImage.jpg|Swarm Beta Tempest Heart of the Swarm Beta Protoss Level 5 File:2012 BWC Marine SC2 Head1.jpg|2012 BWC Marine 2012 battle.net World Championship File:15YearMarine SC2 HotS Head1.jpg| 15 Year Terran 15 Years of StarCraft! File:15YearHydralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|15 Year Zerg 15 Years of StarCraft! File:15YearZealot SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|15 Year Protoss 15 Years of StarCraft! File:MarineZerglingZealot Carbot Art1.png|Spawning Pool Party Spawning Pool Party File:JimRaynor SC2 Head5.JPG| Geek Raynor You Got Schooled File:Zeratul SC2 Head3.jpg|Professor Zeratul You Got Schooled File:InfestedKerrigan SC2 Head3.jpg|Cheerleader Kerrigan You Got Schooled File:4thAnniversaryTerran SC2Portrait.jpg| 4th Anniversary Terran My Slice for Aiur File:4thAnniversaryZerg SC2Portrait.jpg| 4th Anniversary Zerg My Slice for Aiur File:4thAnniversaryProtoss SC2Portrait.jpg| 4th Anniversary Protoss My Slice for Aiur File:CommunityCommander SC2 Art1.jpg|Community Commander Community Commander File:Snake SCPortrait.jpg|Elite Snake Marine Year of the Snake File:StarParty SC2Portrait.jpg|Star Party Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:TemplarTV SC2Portrait.jpg|Templar TV Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:UltimateBossBattles SC2Portrait.jpg|Ultimate Boss Battles Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:5thAnniversary SC2Portrait.jpg|5th Anniversary Good Luck, High Five! File:Hellit'saboottime SC2Portrait.jpg|BaseTradeTV Hell, It's Aboot Time File:NovaTerra SC2-NCO Head1.png|Covert Operative Covert Operative File:KaraxFoS SC2Portrait.jpg|Phase-smith Commander Phase-Smith Commander File:Defenders SC2Portrait.jpg|Defenders of Man Spy Games File:Marine SC2 Head5.jpg|SCret Admirer Notice Me Grandmaster File:6thAnniversary SC2Portrait.JPG|6th Anniversary Six Pools, Six Years File:UrsulaPortrait SC2 Game1.JPG|Ursula Legacy of the Ursadon File:AgentNova SC2Portrait.JPG|Agent Nova Ghost Story File:Diablo SC2 Head1.png|Diablo Diablo 20th Anniversary Event (removed) File:EggHuntTerran_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Terran Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggHutZerg_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Zerg Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggHuntProtoss_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Protoss Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggHuntProtoss_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Protoss Egg Hunt 2017 File:7thAnniversary SC2Portrait.JPG|7th Anniversary Lucky Number Seven Tournament The following portraits are available to Twitch subscribers to for tournaments sponsored by Blizzard.2014-11-04, WCS Gosu Trophy Portraits Now Available!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-05 File:GosuTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Terran Trophy eSports Devotion File:GosuZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Zerg Trophy eSports Devotion File:GosuProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Protoss Trophu eSports Devotion File:WCS2016 SC2 Portrait1.png|2016 Winter Championship 2016 Winter Championship File:GSL SC2 Portrait1.png|2016 KR Championship 2016 Korea Season 1 Finals File:WCSSpring SC2 Portrait1.JPG|2016 Spring Championship 2016 Spring Championship File:SummerChampionshipPortrait SC2 Game1.JPG|2016 Summer Championship 2016 Summer Championship File:KoreanSeason2Final SC2 Portrait1.png|2016 Korea Season 2 Finals File:2016Proleague SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 Proleague 2016 Proleague Grand Finals TeSPA File:Raynor SC2TespaPortrait.jpg‎|TeSPA Raynor Grassroots Hero File:Kerrigan SC2 TespaHead.jpg‎ |TeSPA Kerrigan Grassroots Hero File:Zeratul SC2TespaPortrait.jpg|TeSPA Zeratul Grassroots Hero File:Grassroots SC2Portrait.jpg|TeSPA Collegiate Series Collegiate Hero Special Guest Mode File:Urubu SC2 Head1.jpg|Urubu Guest 1 File:Lyote SC2 Head1.jpg|Lyote Guest 2 File:UtilityBot SC2 Head1.jpg|Automaton 2000 Guest 3 Regions Korea File:RaynorMarine SC2 Head5.jpg|Raynor Marine PC Room 10 Wins File:NightElfBanshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Night Elf Banshee PC Room 20 Wins File:TaurenMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Tauren Marine PC Room 30 Wins File:DiabloMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Diablo Marine PC Room 40 Wins File:GoblinMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Goblin Marine PC Room 50 Wins File:WorgenMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Worgen Marine PC Room 60 Wins China File:FacebookCorpsMembers SC2 Head1.jpg|Facebook Corps Members Rangers Medal of Freedom File:LionMarines SC2 Head1.jpg|Lion Marines Rangers Medal of Freedom File:Dragons SC2 Head1.jpg|Dragons Rangers Medal of Freedom File:ChineseKhalai SC2Portrait.jpg|Khalai Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:ChinesePurifier SC2Portrait.jpg|Purifiers Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:ChineseNerazim SC2Portrait.jpg|Nerazim Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:ChineseTal'Darim SC2Portrait.jpg|Tal'darim Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition Unknown These graphics are not used in the English localization. File:Unknown SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hercules Unknown File:UnknownTrophy SC2Portrait.jpg|Unknown WCS Trophy File:UnknownTrophy2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Unknown WCS Trophy File:Ghost SC2 Head4.jpg|Pretty in Pink StarCraft II Beta The following portraits were available in the StarCraft II beta, but are not available in the game proper. File:Betsy SC2 Head1.jpg|Betsy File:Hiram SC2 Head1.jpg|Hiram File:Jeb SC2 Head1.jpg|Jeb File:JoMarie SC2 Head1.jpg|Jo-Marie File:Luraline SC2 Head1.jpg|Luraline File:Ned SC2 Head1.jpg|Ned File:Raylene SC2 Head1.jpg|Raylene File:Roscoe SC2 Head1.jpg|Roscoe References *US Battle.net blog *Korean Battle.net blog *Battle.net blog Category:Achievements Category:StarCraft II Category:Portraits